A New Hegdgehog
by Amy'sNumberOneFan
Summary: Everything is going perfect for Sonic. No problems with Robotnic and he can just relax... That is until a mysterious hedgehog appears and sends his world into turmoil once again. Who is this hedgehog and what secrets is he hiding?
1. Race of a Lifetime

**Alright guys, here it is. I'm finally getting back on the ball. This is just the first chapter, I have many ideas so they should come out fast. Anyway, enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own anything Sega related… I wish I did.**

Sonic was sunbathing under his favorite tree in the Mystic Ruins when the sky went dark.

"What the h..." Sonic said confused. He then opened his eyes and looked up to see a green hedgehog standing above him.

"Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" The mysterious person asked.

"Yeah, I am," Sonic replied, standing to get a better look at this new face. The odd hedgehog was bright green with hair a lot like Amy's, but with bright blue eyes. On his shoulder was a white chao with a halo on it's head.

"Oh, good. I was hoping to challenge you to a race." He said.

"Yeah, sure, you can race me but unless you haven't heard, I'm the fastest thing alive, you can't catch me" Sonic said, cockily.

"I think I can hold my own," the other guy said, just as cockily.

"All right then... So where are we racing?" Sonic asked

"Speed Highway," He said.

"Okay, let's do this!"

SPEED HIGHWAY

"Alright, the rules go just like this," Sonic explained, "the starting line will be here at the top of this building. Amy will start us off, we'll race until we hit downtown Station Square where Cream and Cheese will judge the winner."

"That's fine by me," He said, "Cinnamon, Why don't you go wait at the finish line?"

"Chao, Chao!" Cinnamon the Chao said before flying off.

"You have a chao named Cinnamon?" Asked Sonic.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?"

"No, just interesting," Said Sonic

"Fine, let's just get to the starting Line," He said

"Sonic! I just know you're going to win!" Amy exclaimed.

"Ugh... Amy..." Sonic sighed.

"Would you just hurry up!" He yelled from the starting line.

"Sheesh! What's the hurry? Your not fast enough to beat me anyway," Sonic said, walking up to the line.

"I am not too slow!" He said angrily.

"Yeah, right. You're going to get smoked, "Sonic chuckled.

"I AM NOT!" He yelled, putting his head in his hands... Growling when he came back up, he suddenly had blood red eyes, and red streaks down his quills.

"Changing your appearance isn't going to scare me," Sonic said, a little frightened.

"GRRR..." He growled, " Just start the race."

"Amy... Start us off," Sonic said.

"Okay, 3... 2... 1... GO!" Amy yelled.

Then they were off, quickly breaking the sound barrier, the new hedgehog easily staying with Sonic as they dashed past traffic and Robotnic's baddies. They were both neck and neck coming out of the loop-de-loop heading straight onto the side of a building, when Sonic tripped up ever so slightly and the new guy pulled ahead! Soon, the hedgehogs were running on a glass building that was cracking under their feet. It soon caught up to them and they were sent hurtling down the side of the building with Sonic in the lead again. Both hedgehogs soon recovered their footing and began to run down the side of the building dodging the support beams holding the buildings up. The new guy started getting closer to Sonic just as there was only room for one hedgehog to fit through. They were neck and neck while Sonic got the gap and he got the wall.

"GRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He roared as he tore through. six feet of solid concrete, still keeping at the speed of sound.

FINISH LINE (Chao language)

Cheese the Chao flew over to Cinnamon who was pacing across the finish line.

"Hi! What's your name?" Cheese said.

"I'm Cinnamon, what's yours?"

"Cheese! Why are you pacing?

I'm worried about the race."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not with him. If he gets angry it would be really bad..."

"Why?"

THE RACE

Sonic and the new hedgehog have just landed and were speeding through town. It looked like the new guy would win because he was slowly gaining an edge on Sonic. But Sonic knew the area better and taking a speedy short cut through a fountain, blasted across the finish line mere milliseconds before the new guy!

"Sonic WINS!" Cream yelled.

"GRRRR! I'm gonna kill you for this!" He yelled!

**Well, there you go. Tell me how you guys like it so I know how well I'm doing. So… Please review, i really want to know what your thinking and how i'm doing. See ya next time!**


	2. Questions Answered Some

**Wow, not exactly the longest chapter in the world. But don't worry, I have lots of ideas for this story so a nice long chapter is coming up, hopefully. Enjoy!**

"GRRAAH!" He screamed charging at Sonic. At the same time, Cinnamon the Chao flew off, charging at the mysterious hedgehog. Cinnamon got to him and the moment the chao touched him, he became his normal shade of green. His eyes changed back to the clear blue color.

"Thanks, Cinnamon." He sighed, "If you weren't here I could have done something really bad."

"Chao, Chao!" Cinnamon said happily.

"What was that!" Sonic said alarmed.

"Yeah... Sorry about that... See, I have a tendency to get a little angry" He said sheepishly.

"A little!" Sonic cried sarcastically, "Explain."

"Alright fine, ever since I was little, I got angry really fast, and we soon discovered that when I was angry I had enormous strength and speed. Very dangerous." He admitted, "That's why my parents got me this Chao. He's a Hero Chao so he has a natural calming effect on everyone. I need him, but he has also become my best friend."

"Well, I've got to admit your pretty fast." Sonic admitted, "What's your name?"

"I'm Dash." Dash the Hedgehog said.

"Where did you come from?," Tails asked, "I haven't seen you around."

"I'm from overseas," Dash exaplained, "A country called Myanmar. We hadn't heard of you until two weeks ago when you saved us from the fleet invasion. that was epic.

"Yeah, I guess it was," Sonic said sheepishly

"Anyway, I got word that you were the fastest thing Alive so I came over here, mostly because I had that reputation back home, to race you."

Tails could tell that something was wrong. Dash was holding something really important back. He let it go assuming that as they became friends he would tell them.

**Well, there it is! The second installment of 'A New Hedgehog' is done. Please review so I can learn and hopefully get the story out quicker. Bye!**


End file.
